Anders
} |name = Anders |image = Andersedited.png |class = Mage |specialization = Spirit Healer (Awakening) Vengeance (Dragon Age II) |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Vigil's Keep (Awakening) Darktown (Dragon Age II) |voice = Greg Ellis (Awakening) Adam Howden (Dragon Age II) '' |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II }} '''Anders' is a mage who has escaped from the Circle of Magi and is a potential companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Despite his distinct dislike for the Circle, he has a rather laid-back and care-free attitude and doesn't let dire circumstances get him down. Anders is a very kind person, who loves to use his magic to help people. In both games he starts out with healing magic. He is also a companion and potential love interesthttp://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/6046067/1 to both female and male Hawke in Dragon Age II.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPUvRl97DTw&feature=channel_video_title Background As an adolescent he was taken to the Circle Tower by the templars, which he despised as he compared it to a prison. Anders is not his real name (which is unknown), but rather a nickname referring to the fact that his family is from the Anderfelshttp://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/304/index/6511895/3#6639653. He's a very talented mage and has escaped from the tower seven times, only to be captured and brought back by the templars. Despite accusations that he is a maleficar, he is only an apostate and wants nothing more than to be free. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Romance (Dragon Age II) Friendship Friendship with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the mages or by being agreeable to him in conversation. Below are some specific ways to earn Ander's friendship. Quests Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Act I * * Act II * * Act III * * Gifts Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Dragon Age II * The Tevinter Chantry Amulet can be found during the quest A Bitter Pill Initial statistics (Awakening) Class: Mage Specialization: Spirit Healer Gear Awakening Initial gear Anders specific gear Dragon Age II In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear but you can upgrade it. Armor is upgraded by purchasing the upgrade item from a vendor or finding it in your travels, your companion's armor will automatically upgrade as soon as you receive the item. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. His armor has four slots available for upgrades. Anders' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: *Act 2: Armor Struts. Lowtown Lirene's Fereldan Imports Shop: (+30 armor) Next to the apparel shop. *Act 2: Lyrium Weave. Gallows Mages Goods Shop (+77 attack) *Act 2: Spirit Essence. Found during the Dissent quest (10% Magic Resistance). After killing Ser Alrik, search the nearby dead end chambers just west of the exit before leaving the area. *Act 3: Sigil of the Mage Underground. Found during the Best Served Cold quest After completing his companion quest Justice during Act 3, he will change into a black version of his original robes. Entering into a romance with him ultimately has no factor in this. Plot skills (Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening) As you befriend Anders and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue points (Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening) Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Anders. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * Vigil's Keep: The statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: A basket of lyrium at the far end of the forge area (where the repair anvil is) * City of Amaranthine: A pine tree on the left side of the path just before the first gate Quotes Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * (Upon first meeting Anders, he stands before several recently killed Templars) ''"Uh.. I didn't do it." * "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." * "It's a pleasant stroll through the park--with darkspawn!" * (''Meeting Oghren) "Wow... A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that anywhere." * "Maker's breath, kitty. What have you been eating?" * (After seeing a pit filled with dead bodies in Wending Woods) "This place is a death trap! If I have to go into the bushes to answer nature's call, you're coming with me!" * (Upon entering the Blackmarsh) "I'm scared. Hold me?" * "This "fun" you're talking about looks a bit more like "stupid" from over here." * "After my seventh escape attempt, you think they'd have given me credit for trying." * "Oh, I know, I know. Most people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I'm just so picky." * "Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy?" * (Seeing a Disciple for the first time at Vigil's Keep) "It is talking!" * (Informing Velanna of the Joining's consequences) "At the very least, it's hard to get the taste out of your mouth for a few hours." * (Upon being removed from party) "Andraste's knicker-weasels!" * (Referring to a dead Templar) "Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down." * (Upon being selected with mid approval) "Just because you're the Commander doesn't mean you get to... command... never mind." * (At ruined house in Blackmarsh after leaving the Fade) "It's a picturesque little place, apart from being ruined and haunted." * "No rest for the wicked, hmm?" Dragon Age II * "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?" (To Hawke and party upon first meeting) * "Since when is Justice happy? Justice is righteous. Justice is hard." *'Anders:' When I see templars now, things that have always outraged me, but I could never do anything about... He comes out. And he is no longer my friend Justice. He is a force of vengeance. And he has no grasp of mercy. *'Hawke:' So that explains your whole sexy tortured look. *'Anders:' Perhaps I should check a looking glass more often. *'Hawke:' The templars are hunting you? *'Anders:' Not me specifically. They were just checking the refugee camps. But its not like this place is a secret. Its only a matter of time. *'Hawke:' Don't tell me these things. I might have to lock you up to keep them off you. *'Anders:' (grinning) Sweetheart, I'm not letting anyone lock me up. You included. *'Hawke:' So I shouldn't slit my wrists and dance naked under the moonlight just to fit it? *'Anders:' I would pay to see that! * "No mage I know has ever dared to fall in love. This is the rule I will most cherish breaking." * "I don't know whether to cherish every moment I am with you, or to fear for your life to have me there." * "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals...while those who would lead us bow to their templar jailers." (to Meredith and Orsino) * "The Circle has failed us, Orsino! Even you should be able to see that!" * "There can be no peace." * "Ten years from now... A hundred years from now... Someone like me will love someone like you—and there will be no Templars to tear them apart." * Anders: "I removed the chance of compromise, because there is no compromise." * Orsino: "You fool! You've doomed us all!" * Anders: "We were already doomed. A quick death now or a slow one later - I'd rather die fighting." * "Love, life, and liberty. What more could a man want?" (During random party banter to Aveline Vallen) * "Justice doesn't let me get drunk anymore... I kind of miss it." (While nearing the Hanged Man) * "A wizard did it." (to Bartrand, after he enquires about the Deep Roads maps) * "Always the Demon thing. Can't you people just learn to say no?" (to a pack of blood mages) * "I'll show you why mages are feared!" (shouted in battle) * (To Hawke's dog)"Be a real pet! Ignore me until you want something then sit on my head." * "I find there's nothing like being possessed to keep you on the Straight and Narrow" (to any of the companions who had been possessed after the Fade) *'Hawke': Another copy of Anders's manifesto? Has he been stuffing them into all the books? (While Hawke is exploring/looking at things in his/her mansion) Relationship with other companions (Dragon Age 2) * Anders dislikes Aveline, as he believes the city guard is controlled by the templars. * Anders likes Bethany, because she's a fellow mage. * Anders is curious about Carver, as both his siblings are mages and he is not, but dislikes Carver's blunt, harsh criticism of his beliefs. * Anders likes Merrill but worries of her use of blood magic. Over the years this worry turns to suspicion and even outright dislike. * Anders likes Isabela as she reminds him of himself before Justice. * Anders and Varric are good friends, sharing tales and enjoying each other's sense of humor. Though Varric never admits it, he pulled strings to keep the Coterie away from Anders' clinic, something Anders was grateful for. In Act 3, Anders gives Varric his mother's prized pillow, the only thing from his life before the Circle. * Anders dislikes Sebastian as they disagree on the Chantry's views. * Anders hates Fenris due to his views on magic and mages. Trivia * Greg Ellis also voices Cullen, a templar. * Anders seems to have the same hairstyle and earring as Duncan, a Grey Warden in Dragon Age: Origins, although this changes in Dragon Age II when he discards the earring. * He bears a striking resemblance to Alistair, both in appearance and personality wise. (However, Bioware's David Gaider has confirmed there is no relation.) * Though he uses a fire spell when you first meet him, he does not have the spell when he joins your party. * If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders' past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders will laugh. * Anders is a common name in Scandinavia, equivalent to the English name Andrew, and derived from the Ancient Greek word andros, meaning "human" or "man". In modern Dutch and modern German anders means "different". * The name Anders is mentioned in Mass Effect 2, another game by Bioware, as an officer on the Hugo Gernsback. * Anders is mentioned by Finn in the Witch Hunt DLC, in a regular conversation. * In the library in the Circle of Magi during the Witch Hunt DLC one can find some old notes left in a book in which a young mage made sketches in the margins of Templars being eaten by a tiger named "Ser Pounce-a-lot". (Since that mage is Anders, he subsequently names the kitten given to him in Awakening Ser Pounce-a-lot.) * In the Witch Hunt DLC, the mage Finn reveals through dialogue that Anders once escaped the Circle of Magi by swimming across Lake Calenhad during a weekly training exercise for the apprentices. He was caught again one week later. * David Gaider was the original writer for Anders in Awakening, but Jennifer Hepler took over the role for Dragon Age II. * Jennifer Hepler describes DA2's Anders as being definitely still recognizable as the snarky ol' Anders on most subjects. He/Justice just have one enormous blind spot. And the bigger that issue gets in the world, the harder it is for Anders to focus on anything else. Hepler, Jennifer. "The Official Anders Discussion thread ". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-17. *Justice may be using Anders as a host, like the Spirit of Faith did for Wynne, may explain how Justice and Anders are back no matter what happened to them before. Preview * Dragon Age 2: Anders Gallery Anders.png|Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Anders-05.jpg Anders-01.jpg Andersedited2.png|Anders in Dragon Age II Andersda2.jpg|Anders being possessed by Justice/Vengeance AndersDAII.png Anders concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II DAAnders.jpg|Anders in combat, Dragon Age 2 Screenshot20110315031724271.jpg|Anders 2nd outfit in DAII External links * Anders Companion Trailer * Unofficial Twitter Character Page * Short story on Anders in Dragon Age II References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Apostates